


Finally

by SarahJeanne



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	Finally

Walt scrambles back on the bed and Nate follows, climbing on top of him and pinning him to the sheets. Their clothes are scattered somewhere between the front door and the bed room so all he feels is Nate's skin on his all the way down to his toes.

"I thought we'd never get here," Nate says, between sucking at Walt's neck. "I almost jumped you at the light cycle that would never end on Mass Ave."

Walt grins, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he grabs Nate's head and hold it so he's looking him in the eye. "We're here now."

Nate smiles back. "We are." He bends his head back down, licking into Walt's mouth, sucking Walt's lower lip into his own, scraping with his teeth. The playfulness disappears and making up for months of separation takes over.

"Fuck," Walt says, hips jerking as Nate reaches a hand between them and starts stroking his cock. His eyes close and he focuses on the feeling of Nate's fingers gliding up and down.

"I've been thinking," Nate says, directly into his ear, "about how much I can't wait to wrap my mouth around your cock and swallow you down.

Walt's entire body twitches at that thought. "Do it," he says, already guiding Nate down his body.

He moans when he feels his cock enveloped by Nate's warm, wet mouth. He opens his eyes and props himself on his elbows, watching as Nate moves up and down on his dick, lips stretched wide. He wants to take a picture so he won't have to settle for imagining next time they're apart.

Nate flicks his tongue around the head and Walt's hips thrust up, prompting Nate to shift so he's holding Walt down. Then he starts moves his mouth back down Walt's dick until his lips are pressed against Walt's pelvis and the tip of Walt's dick is knocking into the back of Nate's throat.

Walt can feel Nate swallowing around him, and then he starts sucking and Walt's done for. He comes down Nate's throat, hips pressing up against Nate's hands, as he moans and convulses through his orgasm.

When he collapses back down onto the bed, Nate pulls off of him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and then his hand with the sheet. Nate crawls back up his body and kisses him again, more lazily this time even as he moves Walt's hand to his own cock.

Walt rolls them so Nate's lying back on the bed with Walt straddling his thighs. He uses one hand to stroke Nate's cock white the other one drops to play with Nate's balls and rub gently around his hole, teasing. "Just wait 'til tomorrow Nate. After I've had a chance to sleep off the jet lag, I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress." He rubs his thumb over the top of Nate's cock, spreading around the precome that's leaking as he talks. "I'm gonna flip you over, open you up, and fuck you until you forget everything but my name."

Nate's looking right at him, breathing hard. "Please," he pants.

Walt speeds his movements, stroking Nate's cock faster and pressing his finger just in until Nate comes into Walt's hand and across his own stomach.

Walt wipes his hand off on the sheet now and lies down next to Nate. Nate cleans his stomach off too, and then gets up and pulls the sheet entirely off the bed. He lies back down and pulls the comforter over them, snaking one arm around Walt and whispering into his ear, "I'm really glad you're here."


End file.
